dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragon Ball KH
Due to the fact that this is post-Buu saga yet Vegeta still acts like he did in the Saiyan Saga, this fanon takes place in an alternate timeline where Vegeta's character never developed. If you wish to debate this, let me know. Thanks. -D-Disk This is thesame Vegeta as in the show DD. He's supposed to be arrogant. He insulting Dalas because he doesn't take him seriously.Supersaiyian11 00:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) By the end of Dragon Ball Z it is clear that Vegeta is no longer like that. His arrogance, while still present, has been toned down quite a bit by the time of Buu. He had stopped being so disrespectful toward's Goku, as well. If you disagree, well you should probably go back and watch all of DBZ. It's all there. -KidVegeta True but i can fix him being rde to Goku.- Supersaiyian11 00:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. When you do, be sure to ask us before removing any templates! -D-Disk I've fixed it so Vegeta isnt rude to Goku. Can i change the template back to canon following now? Supersaiyian11 00:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, there are other canon problems in the article too. Most notably, the Coldians would not be destroyed by a simple comet, given their strength, and they can breathe in space so the comet would not destroy them. It's also worth note that Dalas could not live in the wormhole for over 1,000 years due to the fact that Saiyans cannot live that long, so your story has timeline problems too. If you'd like to completely rewrite this, feel free to. Thanks. -D-Disk The meteor destroyed the coldian planet along with every living coldian on the planet. As for Dalas, He was sucked into a wormhole that transported him from the past to the present in no time at all. Supersaiyian11 01:55, July 16, 2011 (UTC) SS11, a comet could not destroy a Coldian. The Coldians are too strong a race to be destroyed like that. -D-Disk DD it's a meteor not a comet. and it hit the planet when the coldians werent expecting it. It destroyed the planet and the entire species. Supersaiyian11 02:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ALL of them just happened to not be expecting it? Even so, some of them should survive the explosion. It's not like meteors obliterate planets entirely. And even if they weren't expecting it, they certainly should have the reflexes to fly away before total annihilation, which takes time. Also, whether it's a comet or meteor is entirely irrelevant; either way, it's just a high-speed massive object colliding with the planet. As for the nonsense template, "The saiyans fly to the nearest planet, planet Plant. They all hit their heads on boulder when they land. This causes then to lose there memory" is what we're asking you to take out. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) SS11, you are not even addressing the issue at hand. Even Frieza, cut in half and at near death was able to survive a planet explosion. His race, at full health would be able to easily survive the same thing. Unless you fix/change that, the templates will stay. Also, I will from here on out delete any comment of yours on this talk page that does not address the issues. Spam will not be tolerated. Thanks! -KidVegeta Ok I will change it to something more logical like global warmin causin the demise of the Coldians and I will remove the hit their heads part. will that work? Supersaiyian11 02:28, July 16, 2011 (UTC) If their planet was in peril, they could just fly away. And I will remove the nonsense template, once you remove the hitting heads part. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok I've fixed the stupid global warming thing. can i now remove the template and change it to canon following? Hey! Whadidimiss? -Yeah, it's kinda big deal.